Meeting Of Deaths
by Inque Monroe
Summary: Crossover Gundam Wing featuring Duo, Hotaru finally finds someone who cares for her, it justs so happens he is the Shinigami
1. Meeting Of Deaths Chaper One

Meeting of Deaths- By: Inque Monroe  
  
Author's note: I do not own yada yada yada  
  
Must give credit where it's due. My friend Dez Maxwell Manson (geesh!) helped out with the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Crossover Gundam Wing- Duo Maxwell probably syrup sap  
  
Hotaru sat at the Tuskino Christmas party. Everyone was together except for herself. She watched in the shadows as Mamoru and Usagi danced, Haruka and Michiru sang together. Even the others had manage someone to come with including Chibi-Usa. Yet she as always alone, always. Hotaru never had anyone. Her mother died when Hotaru was young, her father was always busy never with her. Then came her friend came but even tonight she was once again alone.  
  
" Hotaru come over with us! " yelled a slightly tispy Usagi. Hotaru just smiled and shook her head only to be grabbed and pulled over there by Rei-chan. They made her do something she hated most of all....be in a picture. When it was over Hotaru was a dark shade of red not her usual pale white.  
  
Hotaru went outside for some air and to get away from the happiness. : I am Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, the mistress of darkness, I am alone, I am silent, I am death, and I wish I could feel as they do. Happiness is not were I belong.: Hotaru couldn't stand it any longer. she decided to run, to get away from it all.  
  
And so she ran. She ran and ran. The cool winter air stung her face. Blinking, trying to hold back the tears knowing she would never belong, not in this world. Then she ran into someone who seemed to be running as well. "baka.." she mummbled. The braided boy stood up " Oof! I'm sorry should of been lookin'" He reached out his hand to help her up. She mummbled a rather annoyed thank you. She looked up this guy was obvious not from around here. " Who are you." The braided boy seemed to beam with pride " My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell, Who may run and hide, but never tells a lie. I'm the god of death, the Shinigami!" His braid swooshing from side to side as he proclaimed himself. Hotaru stared at him " Shinigami?" Duo's smile, which appeared it couldn't go any bigger, did. " yep! thats me. Now how 'bout your name? "  
  
Hotaru just kind of stared at him "Tomoe..Tomoe Hotaru. Senshi of death and destruction."  
  
Duo leaned one hand on his hip and his braid swooshed behind as he did his trade mark laugh " Nah! You'd just happend to be one of the damn sailor moon people. Yeah there a scary death a chick in a short skirt with a shapy outfit attacking me. Day dream time."  
  
Then Duo gets his trademark hit...in the gut. " Hentai Baka!" Duo sighed after gaining back his feeling in his gut " oh great another Wufei. Just as long as it not braid boy."  
  
Hotaru was in awe of the braid and couldn't stop looking at it. She reaches out to touch it. " Its soft."  
  
Duo about screams and grabs his braid protectively " Ah! No touchy touchy." He then he about laughs " If your death then prove it. "  
  
Hotaru smiles and reaches out and the silence glaive appears in her hand along with the Saturn symbol on her forehead. Duo smiles the Maxwell charm smile. " Dude, wanna to go out for dinner?" Hotaru smiles and nods maybe this won't be such a bad Christmas after all.  
  
End of chapter one TBC-  
  
If this is liked I will continue with the help of Dez Maxwell Manson 


	2. Meeting Of Deaths Chapter Two

Meeting Of Deaths-Chapter Two Story By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW just a fan  
  
Author's Note: romance, humor, possibly sap Crossover featuring Duo Maxwell of Gundam Wing and Hotaru Tomoe of Sailor Moon  
  
Duo led Hotaru to his car. She was quiet and shy. Duo drove a 1966 ford mustang gt500 colored blood red with a big picture of death on the front. She smiled at the picture " You really accept your role as death don't you?"  
  
Duo smiled " Accept it? Hell, I love it!" Hotaru laughed lightly, something about him made her feel shy. Even though she already was. Duo unlocked the car and opened the door for Hotaru. She climbed in and he shut the door for her. He then got in and cut the car on. " So how about some Japanese! I love it! Especially the steak houses, yum!"  
  
Hotaru smiled " Japanese sounds great." This was her first "date" and she was going to enjoy it she thought.  
  
" You like music?" Duo asked, Hotaru nodded, Duo cut on the radio and Two Mix- White Reflection came on. Hotaru smiled " This is my favorite song." Duo about bounced in his seat to the song, " Really?! Mine to!" Hotaru's smile grew bigger.  
  
They stopped at the closest Japanese steak house. When they got in Duo immediately stared to order, " Lets see how about some Hibachi Steak, Chicken and Shrimp, with cabbage, fried rice, that mustard sauce salad, the mushroom soup, spring rolls, those vegetables, some hot Japanese tea, coke, ahh that Japanese hot alcoholic drink socki or whatever, and some..." He kept going for a few more minutes. Then when the exhausted from writing waiter turned to her she just simply said " Fried Rice with a little hibachi chicken and some hot tea." The waiter bowed and left to get the cook. Hotaru had sat a few seats away from him but he quickly filled the gap scooting down until he was next to her. Hotaru blushed no one had ever wanted to be around her so some one wanting to be next to her came as a shock.  
  
" Don't stay so far away! Enjoy yourself! We're gonna have fun together the two deaths meet! Haha!" Duo smiled and looked at her. : She is so pretty, death herself. : Hotaru looked up at him already smiling, : I've never smiled so much I thought it so much harder: she thought.  
  
After awhile the cook came and left and Duo swept down his massive amount of food and then paid but had no intention of leaving till Hotaru was ready. He stared at her then started to poke her arm " Pokey, pokey! Hey are you always so quiet! Talk some! I wanna know more about you!!!"  
  
Hotaru quickly drank her tea to refrain herself from laughing. After she regained herself she simply said " No, not always, at least I don't think. I like lamps there my hobby."  
  
" Then come on." Duo said and grabbed her. He lead her out the door and to a lamp shop that just happened to be open all night. He found a bench in the back of the shop and sat down on it next to Hotaru.  
  
" Now that in you are in your natural surroundings tell me about you!" Duo gleefully said.  
  
Hotaru laughed " ok.Well there not much. My name is Tomoe Hotaru it means Firefly of Saturn. I am death aka Sailor Saturn. I like lamps. I dislike being alone though I always am. My best friend is Chibi-Usa. I like long haired guys. I've been possessed by a demon called Mistress nine. And..and..well..I think your gorgeous and would like to know more about you."  
  
Duo about fell over at the last comment. " Well gee I'm flattered. Lets see my name is Duo Maxwell. I pilot the Deathscythe, I'm the self proclaimed Shinigami. And to return flattery I think your mysteriously beautiful." Duo put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Hotaru stood up. " Hotaru whats wrong?" Duo asked. Hotaru shook her head "Nothing." She headed for the door.  
  
Duo jumped up "hey!" he followed her. Hotaru got in the car. Duo followed. " What? Did I do something wrong. Gee I mean I always am, you should hear Wufei braided baka! Injustice Maxwell."  
  
Hotaru shook her head " No its me, just please take me home. I..I'm sorry it was fun." Duo drove off : Like I know where she lives anyway : instead he went to where he was staying. Hotaru looked up in shock when she reliezed they weren't at her place. Duo turned off the car, walked to her side and opened her door.  
  
Hotaru looked up at him "Wha? Where are we?"  
  
Duo smiled kindly " My place! Don't think for one minute I'm just gonna forget about you!" He walked to the garage and pulled out an old motorcycle.  
  
" Come on! The night's young Hotaru-chan! Lets go for a ride!" He smiled. Hotaru couldn't believe it, not only did he want to be near her it didn't want to let her go. She loving smiled and put on a helmet and climbed on.  
  
Duo roared the engine to life and they speed away down the deserted highway. The was ocean in plain view with the moon shining above. Hotaru smiled and rested her head against his back. Her hand which happened to be on one of the steering gears was gripped by Duo. Hotaru smiled happily someone did care for her, but so fast, she could already feel herself falling in love.  
  
When they reached a cliff area Duo pulled over and stopped the bike. "Come on beautiful lets go! Before this braided baka gets hurt." Duo smiled his charm smile at her but with something different in his eyes. Hotaru noticed it. : Could it be love? : she though.  
  
They sat at the cliff for awhile then Duo pulled her into a embrace, "just because you are the messiah of death and destruction doesn't mean you can't love, that's what is wrong with you isn't it? You think you can't, well you can, and I the other death, the Shinigami will show you how." Duo lowered his face to hers. Hotaru closed her eyes, and.  
  
TBC! Hehe :) Any Comments? Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


	3. Meeting of Deaths Chapter Three

Meeting of Deaths- Chapter three  
Story By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW just a fan  
  
Author's Note: romance, humor, sap  
Crossover featuring Duo Maxwell of Gundam Wing and Hotaru Tomoe of Sailor Moon  
I realize in most people's mind Duo is gay and paired with Heero but this is couple I couldn't resist.  
  
  
They sat at the cliff for awhile then Duo pulled her into a embrace, "just because you are the messiah of death and destruction doesn't mean you can't love, that's what is wrong with you isn't it? You think you can't, well you can, and I the other death, the Shinigami will show you how." Duo lowered his face to hers. Hotaru closed her eyes, and Duo kissed her on the cheek and placed a rose in her hand. Hotaru had expected something else but this was just as good.   
  
" A rose?" she asked " Thank you."  
  
Duo laid backward and pointed to a bed of them a couple of feet away. " Yeah, they are pretty but geeze those suckers hurt."   
  
Hotaru laughed and laid down next to him. He held her close. " You know, the moon looks really nice from down here, looks better though from Deathscythe's cockpit."  
  
Hotaru nodded and cuddled close to him, she didn't want to lose this. After awhile Duo sat up and said " Well, its getting late, we'd better get going. Your parents would probably get worried."   
  
Hotaru shook her head " No my mom is dead and my dad won't notice, I usually stay with Haruka and Michiru. They wouldn't care much either unless I didn't show up for a couple of days."   
  
Duo smiled " Well in that case, lets go to my place it is awfully cold out here." They stood up and headed back to the motorcycle.   
  
A few mintues later they were at Duo stay. When he cut on the lights and big cat came up to Duo. Duo picked him up " This is Death. He is my baby." Hotaru stroked the cat which started to purr. Hotaru took him from Duo's arms and held him for a few mintues.   
  
Duo about laughed " You know, he hardly ever likes anyone, as a matter of fact I think you're the only other person he has let hold him. My friend Trowa tried once and believe me he didn't like it. No wonder he wears his hair in that damn unibang."  
  
Hotaru headed for the couch and sat down still cuddling with the big fur ball. Death just kept purr and rubbing his face to hers. Duo plopped down next to Hotaru and scaratched Death's black head. For some reason Death stayed in Hotaru's lap though.  
" Damn, Hotaru-chan he must REALLY like you, he has never turned me down." Duo laughed half pouted.   
  
Hotaru simply said sorry and let go of Death. Duo smiled really big. Then he stood up " Hold on one sec." He headed to his bedroom.   
  
In his room Duo took off his skull ring he was wearing. The ring was crome with a vampire skull on it and tombstone on the side with a snake going around the tombstone and the skull. He searched his room for a chain to put it on but he couldn't find one. Then he removed his cross necklace : I must really like this girl.: he removed the cross from the chain and put the ring on the chain. The cross was put on a leather strap then Duo put it back on. He went back into the room where Hotaru was sitting.   
  
" Here" he said. Hotaru looked at it, sure it was morbid but it did symbolize who "they" where. Duo strung it around her neck and closed it. " We are death and we shouldn't hide it." He came around and looked her in the face. He smiled the Maxwell charm smile then he tenderly kissed Hotaru. When the short kiss broke Hotaru was madly blushing.   
  
Duo ran his hand threw her hair. " Mistress of death, in just one short night, I've fallen in love with you. I love you Hotaru-chan."   
  
Hotaru looked into his eyes. " I love you to, Duo, my Shinigami."   
  
They kissed again this time much more deeper. The kiss seemed to last forever, but when it broke they just smiled at each other for a long time.   
  
Duo stood up "Come on" he led Hotaru to his room, he had no intentions of sex but he wanted to lay next to the one he loved.  
  
TBC- Any comments? Send them to Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com  
PLEASE Send some I am desperate and want to continue but see no point if no one likes it! PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!! 


	4. Meeting Of Deaths Chapter Four

Meeting of deaths- Part four By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: for the millonth time I do NOT own Gundam Wing so don't sue me I only have a piercing doll, a Vash statue, and a big black cat named Icabod, oh and of course my bed.  
  
Author's note: romance, humor, sap  
  
Duo stood up "Come on" he led Hotaru to his room, he had no intentions of sex but he wanted to lay next to the one he loved. When they got there Hotaru noticed the room was mostly in black except for the few figures of a mecha labeled Deathscythe. On his wall was a rather large scythe with a red ribbon around it. : It truly does like his role, so why can't I? : Duo sat down on his bed and motioned for Hotaru to sit beside him.  
  
Hesitantly Hotaru did. He put his arm around her and kissed her gently. When it broke he smiled loving at her. Hotaru blushed.  
  
" Come on lets lay down." He said. Hotaru didn't seem to want to. " Don't worry," he reassured her, "nothing like that." Duo laid back against the wall ( his bed was in the corner on side against the wall) he pulled up the covers and laid under them and motioned for Hotaru to lay with him. Hotaru did. Hotaru laid on her back facing the ceiling, this was very uncomfortable to her. Duo was also laying the same way but he managed to lay his arm under her before she laid down. Her pulled her against him to where her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it relaxed her.  
  
"Hota-chan don't worry I won't try anything, trust me, just relax. It awfully cold out there, stay here for awhile, with me." Duo held her lovingly closer.  
  
Hotaru held his hand tighter " I do trust you, with all my heart." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.  
  
Duo kissed the top of her head and then he also fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hotaru was the first to awaken, when she noticed the time she freaked. The clock read 11:11 am. " Oh my god! Haruka and Michiru are going to kill me!!!" a groggy Duo turned over, "huh, wha? Hota-chan what are you yellin about?"  
  
Hotaru gave a look that could kill ( Heero anyone? ) " The time! The time you baka! I'm going to get killed."  
  
Duo stood up " geeze last night it was Duo-chan now its baka whats next?"  
  
" Sorry," Hotaru said, she bent down and kissed him. This shocked her; usually she was the receiver not the giver. " Can you please give me a ride home?"  
  
Duo now happy piped up "yeah sure."  
  
They got in Duo's car and Hotaru told Duo where to go. When they got there three women came bolting out of the door, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were all over her checking for anything wrong. Michiru and Setsuna were holding her and saying things " Are you okay? Where were you? We were so worried, you should have called! Hotaru!"  
  
Haruka though was doing something much different, she tore open the door and pulled Duo out, she immediately started questioning him and threating to pulverize him. " What where you doing with Hotaru?! Huh you damn punk! What do you think you are doing with her! I swear if you hurt her I will..."  
  
" Haruka," Hotaru said " Its ok, this is Duo Maxwell, he is very close to me, we met last night when I left the party and..and."  
  
" I'm her boyfriend." The pissed of Duo growled. Hotaru walked over to him, and kissed him. She did this to shock her "family" and to prove to them he was. Her kiss had that effect on them.  
  
" Hotaru has a..a..boyfriend.she..she just kissed him.no way." They all stuttered. Duo smiled brightly at them and at Hotaru. She helped him up and lead him inside. When they got to her room she shut the door and locked it.  
  
" I'm sorry Haruka can be rough."  
  
" I noticed." Said Duo.  
  
Hotaru laughed " I'm sorry Duo-chan, they just feel like they should constantly protect me. No matter who I'm with."  
  
Duo looked around her room, yes he could tell she loved lamps, there was one in almost every inch of her room. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. " Its ok. Just maybe next time they will ask before they pulverize." He laughed softly and shuddered from the pain from the bruise on his lower face. He didn't care though. He was with her, alone, again.  
  
" Duo?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hhmm?"  
  
" Will you stay for dinner so we can properly introduce you?"  
  
Duo smiled " Yeah sure, thanks for coming to my rescue today."  
  
Hotaru smiled back, " Well you came to mine last night."  
  
Duo kissed her deeply, they loved each other only after one day. Who knows though they both thought, maybe love is supposed to be like this.  
  
TBC- Any comments? Send them to Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


	5. Meeting of deaths Chapter Five

Meeting of deaths- Part five By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Author's note: part 5 of ???? humor, love, sap (severe sap)  
  
" Hotaru its dinner time, please bring Duo with you." Michiru yelled from downstairs.  
  
Setsuna and Michiru against Haruka's opinions had made a special dinner. If Duo was the real thing they believed he should be warmly welcomed. Haruka thought he should just be thrown out. They had made her though agree to show politeness to him though.  
  
When Hotaru and Duo entered the room Duo was grasping her hand. They sat down at the table. Duo very uncomfortable because he disliked the glances Haruka kept giving him.  
  
Setsuna and Michiru shot Haruka some threatening looks and Haruka quit her glances. Setsuna set the table while Michiru brought out dinner. After they all sat down Michiru looked at Duo " Well since you have captured our little Hotaru's heart Id like to know about you! What's your name! Come on don't feel bad because of Haruka.she does that to everyone." Michiru laughed  
  
Duo slightly smiled " Well I'm Duo Maxwell. Who may."  
  
Hotaru piped up "run and hide, but never tells a lie. The god of death, the. Shinigami!" She glanced at Duo and smiled. Clutching the necklace he gave her. Duo smiled back lovingly.  
  
The outer senshi looked at them both, Setsuna examined Duo with her eyes. " The Shinigami eh? Another death, Hotaru it looks like you have some competition then."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. " No just some help."  
  
Duo relaxed after that except for when he glanced at Haruka. They all began (not including Haruka) to laugh and talk. Mainly about Duo and Hotaru. Michiru and Setsuna liked to try and embarrass Hotaru by saying things they knew she didn't want others to know. Duo just laughed at them, finding this family rather funny even Haruka. He labeled them Setsuna the serious and caring one, Michiru the kind one, Haruka the pulverizer, and Hotaru the lovely Lady death.  
  
" So Hotaru what exactly did you and Duo do last night? Hhmmm?" said Michiru  
  
Hotaru blushed " Nothing like that Michiru..I feel asleep there and stayed. Then he took me home this morning."  
  
"Oh is that right.Duo?" said a teasing Michiru  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
" Duo call me Michiru, call Setsuna, Setsuna, and call Haruka, well umm..not sure..Ma'am just make us seem to old. Hehe" Michiru laughed.  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Ok, Michiru."  
  
Hotaru smiled and opened her mouth to say something but images flooded her mind, a vision if you will, she was transformed and fighting a new enemy, it beat her and was on the edge of killing her then Duo jumped in and tried to stop her, him being a powerless mortal couldn't do anything and was slashed open in front of her eyes. The images left as quickly as they came. No one besides Setsuna noticed it.  
  
Setsuna looked at her and said in a stern and worried voice " Hotaru, what did you see?" Everyone turned their attention to Hotaru.  
  
"Nothing.nothing..please excuse me.I..I don't feel well." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Hotaru?" questioned Duo. He got up after her and followed.  
  
Hotaru went in her room, once in there (so was Duo) she locked the door and plopped on her bed.  
  
"You ok Hotaru-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
She looked up "yeah.how about you?"  
  
"'cept for the glares of death from Haruka I'm fine."  
  
Hotaru half-heartedly giggled " Duo?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Can we go to your place?"  
  
"yeah, sure, why though?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged " Not really sure I just want to get away from here for a while."  
  
"Ok, lets go." Duo said.  
  
" Guys I'm leaving for awhile I'll be back later." Hotaru called from the door.  
  
"ONE minute!" yelled Haruka. She came out of the living room where she was 'watching' a movie with Michiru. " Where are you going?"  
  
" To a movie with Duo." Hotaru lied.  
  
Haruka raised and eyebrow " Really?"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"With him?"  
  
"Yes" Hotaru said.  
  
"Fine, you need to have fun." Haruka glanced and smiled approvingly at Duo. " Take good care of her for me, she is like a daughter." Haruka left leaving a stunned Duo and Hotaru.  
  
When they got to Duo's place Death came bounding to them. They both petted him for a minute, but then Hotaru went into Duo's room. Duo followed. She stood looking outside the window. Duo put his arms around her shoulders and stood behind her. "Whats wrong? You got to quiet towards the end of dinner then just left. Now you acting bizarre Hota-chan tell me."  
  
Hotaru eyes shone with tears the disturbing images from dinner running through her mind, :Duo can't die because of me.: "Duo, I love you.but if you stay with here with me you'll..you'll get hurt or worse and I can't let that happen. At dinner I had a vision.and you got killed..because of me."  
  
Duo held her closer "Whatever happens we will face together. I'm not leaving you for any reason including so called visions."  
  
Hotaru turned and looked at him. " But Duo you'll get hurt or worse! You can't I."  
  
Duo kissed her. "No, even if I get hurt I'm used to it, believe me.Hota- chan I'm staying."  
  
"But.."  
  
Duo put a finger on her mouth. " No more, Hotaru I love you. I'm staying, plus the Shinigami must stay with death to help her out!" he smiled and kissed her again and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
Hotaru put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. They held close for awhile before they talked.  
  
" Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we go see a movie?"  
  
Duo smiled "Sure."  
  
TBC- Comments? Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


	6. Meeting of Deaths Chapter Six

Meeting Of Deaths- Part six By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything * except hold big black cat tight * my cat Icabod  
  
Author's Note: sap, humor, slight angst, OOC, possibly corny (only this part work with me please, about 7 people emailed me begging for Duo to have powers, *eyes Sun Princess * eheh, but Sailor Moon is already incredibly corny anyway ) Also all the attacks of Sailor Saturn are based on the manga and the video game not the just the anime.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Hotaru decided to go and see a new horror film. During the film Hotaru communicator on it came an image of Setsuna " Hotaru new enemy come on we need your help." Hotaru turned more pale than was humanly possible, she nodded knowing this is what she envisioned. Duo looked at her with a worried expression. She stood up and began to leave.  
  
When she reached the car, not planning to use it, Duo came running after her. "I'm coming."  
  
Hotaru shook her head " No! Duo you can't no way, this is it, this is what I envisioned your not getting hurt please don't ask again."  
  
Duo smiled a flamboyant smile "Hota-chan!," he said in a teasing voice "I didn't ask I said! And yes I am coming!"  
  
" Just please don't interfere then, promise me, I don't want you getting hurt." She said pleadingly.  
  
"Whatever.." Duo crossed his finger behind him though.  
  
They got into Duo's car and sped to the coordinates Setsuna sent Hotaru. Once there they noticed a rather large demon yelling for Saturn. Hotaru was shocked to learn this, :Why does it want me for?: she thought  
  
The demon was that of a deformed women, eyes bludging, not at all like the corny looking demons they were used to, she was nude but no detailed truly seen, her hair was mid back length red and terribly tangled and burnt, her skin was a musty human like color. She had two demonic looking wings coming out of her back one was burnt, but one thing Hotaru was sure that she had never seen this creature before. Apparently the creature had been horrible burned by a fire or something of that sort. The creature had put a field around the other senshi stopping them from attacking her and getting away at the same time.  
  
Duo skidded the car to a stop, he and Hotaru both got out. Duo stayed back as promised but did not wish to. Hotaru walked up to the monster. " Who are you and why do you call for me?"  
  
The monster seemed to almost fear her and first but soon gained anger. She attack Hotaru but missed by Hotaru's pure luck for Hotaru wasn't fast. It appeared the creature wasn't either. " Become death damn you, do you not reconginize me? Become Saturn so I will have the triumph at beating you at your strongest. Even your demon couldn't kill me. For the second time I defied death, you. Now look what I've become only a demonic shadow of myself, only to avenge me. I made you and you killed me. I got it for you yet for thanks your demon blasted me." The women/creature's voice was sultry and dark.  
  
Hotaru knew that voice she couldn't never forget it "Kaori?"  
  
The creature seemed to smile at recognition, "Yes, its me, you horrible brat. I got you the star seed and as soon as you became the Mistress you killed me. Yet again here I am. Transform now damn you!"  
  
Hotaru looked at her wanting to reason not wanting Duo to get hurt but new there was no point. She called on her henshin "Saturn planet power, make- up" black and purple ribbons surrounded her along with black and purple energy changing her into Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Kaori, go back to where ever you came from. Your life is over." Saturn said grasping her silence glavie. Her weapons where to strong, either destroy the world with Death Reborn Revolution or blow up a lot of buildings and places with Silence Glaive surprise. The pink energy ball was just to strong. Maybe, she could use Death Ribbon Revolution(1) then it would kill Kaori/Kaolinite for the last time.  
  
She turned the glaive facing Kaolinite and started her phrase " Death.Ribbon." Kaolinite grabbed Saturn before she could finish. She held her high, her hand around her throat. She sent wave of energy through Saturn overloading her. Saturn fell to the ground the silence glaive sent far from her out of reach and if she tried Kaolinite would just stop her. She was helpless. Kaolinite grabbed a dagger that appeared out of no where and held it above Saturn's head.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Kaolinite was hit in the head with a rock. "Hey, whats your face. Leave her alone."  
  
"What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Hey, its Duo thank you and I already said what I want Ol'Smokey, for you to leave Hotaru alone."  
  
Kaolinite seemed extremely angery at the Ol'Smokey name. She attacked him. Duo just teasingly skipped and bounced around getting out of her way. All that energy had to put to some use anyway. Finally she caught him by his braid.  
  
"Hey she bitch let go!" he yelped.  
  
"Duo!" Saturn yelled she got up to try and grab her weapon but Kaolinite shot her with more energy blasts. This sending Saturn flying backwards. She landed in front of the other senshi. Unable to actually reach them she looked at pleading for help.  
  
Duo sudden yell made them all turn around, Kaolinite had slashed his chest wide open, he was on the ground clutching his chest painfully. Saturn turned to the senshi again pleading for some help.  
  
"Please help me.don't let him die.I can't lose him." No one but the outers knew who he was but still they all knew he was important. Moon and Pluto walked to the edge of the field. They both tried in vain to reach her. Then they looked back at all the senshi and said something unheard to Saturn. The senshi closed their eyes and their respective signs appeared on their heads in place of the tiaras. Pluto's voice suddenly cut through Saturn's mind. :Close your eyes little one, send you power to him.:  
  
Saturn looked up seeing the others doing the same as Pluto instructed, she closed her eyes and sent him what he had left. A beam of multicolored light was already coming out of the field but when Saturn's energy hit it the light flashed and covered Duo. A black ora surrounded him.  
  
Duo's hair tie broke letting his long chestnut hair flowing over him. Demonic wings sprouted from his back, his clothes changed to a variation of the death outfit, a black body suit covering his body (except arms) around his waist on a cord laid the grim reaper's sand of time(2) it began to pour to the other side and he clutched a scythe with a red ribbon wrapped around his. When the change was complete he was still in the same position clutching his chest. His eyes opened glowing red, his teeth had become fangs like that of a vampire, his hand had become that of a demonic claw. His cross necklace now on another chain hung loosely on his neck. This is what the Shinigami looked like in the mind of Duo. A crow sat on his shoulder (3), it cawed twice, and his mouth opened to form hissing words, " How dare you attack my Hota-chan."  
  
Kaolinite looked fearfully at him, not even trying to attack or run. She was paralyzed in fear. In one swift moment the Shinigami had charged at her and cut her burnt body in half, her head still alive asked her last question "How?" the Shinigami destroyed her head as well. When he was done the last grain of sand in the hourglass fell to the other side. His eyes became his own again.  
  
He walked over to the unconscious Saturn still in the demonic form. He held her close, "Hotaru, it ok now. Wake-up."  
  
The inner senshi, chibi moon, and Tuxedo Mask looked at Duo in the demonic form. "Who is he?" asked Moon. She began to go and talk to him but Uranus held her back, when Moon looked at her Uranus shook her head.  
  
Saturn opened her eyes her already weak body exhausted from the output and input. "Duo?"  
  
Shinigami Duo smiled. He gently kissed her. "See I told you I wasn't going to get hurt." He laughed. The change began to dissolve, he returned to the normal Duo again.  
  
All the senshi de-transformed knowing it was over. Now from Duo's display they all knew who he was and how he was important to Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru and Duo stood up and looked at the other ones around them. They both thanked everyone. Usagi smiled really big and gave Duo a hug.  
  
"Anytime, anything for a friend. You saved Hotaru! That was really good! Whats your name?"  
  
Duo introduced himself. He had a question though, " How did that happen? I'm not complaining but how? Will I be able to do it again?"  
  
Setsuna laughed " Yes Duo you can, if you wish. It happened by we all channeled some of our energy to you and you became what you say you are, the Shinigami. Hotaru's energy is what made it so strong though." She smiled at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru smiled extremely weak. Noticing this Duo suggested they go to his place to rest awhile. Hotaru thought that idea was wonderful. They got in his car saying a final goodbye and sped off.  
  
Hotaru laid down in Duo bed and his arms. " I thought I was going to lose you today Duo."  
  
Duo laughed "It takes more than that to kill the Shinigami." The wound had healed from the energy put in him.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepy.  
  
"I love you very much."  
  
"I love you to Hota-chan."  
  
He kissed her deeply when it broke they feel asleep almost instantly. ----------------------------------------------------------------- 1= in the Super S fighting game this was an attack that shot razor sharp ribbons at the opponent usually causing mass damage or defeating/killing them.  
  
2= The sand of time started when death watched somebody, it used it to measure how much time the person had left to live.  
  
3= the crow is also a symbol of death and was always seen with death itself  
  
To learn about it and see what the crow and hourglass look like goto www.mythology.com/grimreaperpics.html  
  
TBC- almost done, Any comments? Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


	7. Meeting of Deaths Chapter Seven

Meeting of Deaths- Part Seven By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: STILL don't own GW or anything besides Icabod(my cat)  
  
Author's note: the prologue takes place right after part six but the actual story takes place 7 months in the future (after part six) I could go on day by day but that would be to long and to boring. Sap, romance, slight humor,  
  
  
  
Prologue-  
  
Duo was the first to awaken, he stared lovingly at Hotaru watching her sleep for what seemed only mintues but was actually an hour. When she woke up he saw her staring at her and smiled. "Domo Aishiteru Duo-chan" Duo smiled back. Duo didn't know much Japanese but he knew what this meant and he replied "Owari, Aishiteru, Tenshi."  
  
Part Seven-  
  
Duo had been waiting for this night for the last two months. He bought the ring but could never build up enough courage to do it. Tonight he was going to, no matter what. He saved up and got a reservation at a extremely nice restaurant, the one called "Megumi Mizu" this place served the best from all around the world. It was extremely hard to get in to. How Duo got the reservation was a Maxwell secret! Duo had told Hotaru to be dressed up nicely, he himself had to find something nice to wear. He finally grabbed a Tuxedo he had laying around in a closet, black of course on the next though was a skull, he had to keep himself no matter where he was going.  
  
At 8:30 pm he pulled up to Hotaru's home. He was nervous, normally he wouldn't be but tonight was THE night. He got out to knock on the door but Hotaru seemed to beat him to it. She was already out there and headed his way. Beautfil was the only word other than perfect Duo could find to describe her. Hotaru was dressed in a sleevless silk ground length lavender gown, with spaghetti-strap strings. There was a purple silk cord attached to the gown that was right under her chest. Her shoes where high heeled purple ankle boots. Around her was a smooth silk see threw lavender shawl. She had a silver bracelet on, along with the new silver Saturn symbol necklace he gave her and a purple choker with a purple stone in the middle. She had silver earrings on. Her hair had been specially brushed and trimmed framing her pale, beaming face. Even down to her nails, they had been perfectly painted purple, and she wore the ring that was on the first chain necklace Duo gave her. :Perfect: thought Duo.  
  
" Hello" she beamed. Duo gave her the flowers and a kiss. Then he opened the door for her and shut it after she got in. He got in and looked at her for a moment before driving off.  
  
They got to Megumi Mizu and Hotaru found out that they had a private area secluded from the rest of the resturant. Duo ordered for them knowing now what Hotaru would usually order.  
  
"So." Duo began.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, not knowing what he had planned but knowing he did have something planned. She wished he would just hurry and get it over with.  
  
Dinner came and left but still he barely talked at all until the two glasses of wine came. The waiter gave him a wink. Hotaru noticed this but still didn't know. He drank his wine quickly building up courage this time he would go through with it. No matter what happened. Hotaru slowly drank her wine. Then Duo stood up and walked to her. He reached out his hand and she took it. When she was stood up he held her hand and dropped to one knee doing the traditional way. He took out the ring and opened the box. Hotaru gasped. The ring was on a silver band with a large fluorite jewel in a bedding surrounded with a mixture of emeralds and moonstones.(1)  
  
"Hota-chan, will you please marry me?" he shakily asked.  
  
Hotaru smiled and pulled him up hugging him hard "Baka! Do you need to ask? Of course,.of course"  
  
Duo smiled and put the ring on her and kissed her deeply. " I love you Hotaru."  
  
" I love very much Duo."  
  
He smiled and put the tip on the table, he already prepaid for the dinner. "Lets go."  
  
When they got to Duo home, Hotaru noticed the place was set very romantically. She smiled. Duo led her to his bedroom door frame. " Can I interest you in a silly tradition?"  
  
Hotaru smiled "sure."  
  
He picked her up and walked over the threshold with her and gently laid her on the bed and gently kissed her.  
  
He turned down the lights.  
  
The next morning- (I would of wrote it out but I wanted my friend to be able to read the rest of the story!)  
  
Hotaru woke up in the arms of Duo wrapped up in the blankets. She couldn't believe that last night she had became engaged and made love to Duo. She was still tired. She snuggled back up with him. Unknown to her Duo had been awake for awhile just watching her sleep. " I love you Hota-chan." She laughed gently "You say that so often."  
  
"Well I like the sound of it."  
  
"Good, cause you going to say it a lot more from now."  
  
TBC- End of Part seven. Almost done, one more part. I think... Any comments? Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


	8. Meeting of Deaths Chapter Eight

Meeting of deaths- Part eight- By: Inque Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own crap except my cat, my bracelet ^^, and umm a couple of other little thingy mobobers.  
  
Author's note: humor, romance, sap,  
Hotaru came home hesitantly, not wanting to leave her koi. When she reached the steps you looked at her engagement ring. A smile spread across her face as she thought of Duo. Still expecting it all to be dream and she was going to wake-up any second now she shook her and walked inside; boy did she have some news for the others.  
  
" Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna." She shyly called; she thought of waiting for them to notice it but she couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Yea, in here Hota-chan, get in here." Came a gruff voice that had to be Haruka's from the family room.  
  
Hotaru, beaming walked into the room. Once in a rather shifty Michiru walked up to her, "SO! Where have you been and what have you been doing?" she smiled a kind of I know so smile. A rather tired Haruka sat on the couch still in her pajamas, sipping coffee, while a normal perky and awake Setsuna was on the love seat peering at Hotaru with an unusual smile on her face.  
  
Michiru looked down at Hotaru's hand and saw the ring and she grasped her hand, "So Hotaru! Wanna tell us anything, what happened on your little so called date last night huh?" her voice was teasing but kind.  
  
Hotaru blushed, "Duo..duo.pro.." she was cut off by Setsuna.  
  
" We know Hotaru hehe, its ok, don't be so shy, he is a great guy, Hotaru, you should of known we would have already known dear. Now, we better get started with all of the plans, we may know, but the others don't. We have scheduled a lunch here at noon we already contacted Duo to. Its ten now, lets get started now, ok?" Setsuna said in a very happy voice, most unusual for Setsuna.  
  
Hotaru was red as an apple, which looked very strange next to her usual pale skin. She nodded and went upstairs to change.  
  
Setsuna called from the bottom of the stairs, "Oh and Hotaru I hope after you, after dinner actives, you slept well, take a shower and relax, then in an hour come help us." :K'so she knows to much at times: Hotaru half laughed. She smiled and went into her room. She undressed and took a shower. The hot water felt good running down her back and body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Her mind still not wanting to accept this was all real.  
  
Her mind traveled back to when she had first met Duo. She had wanted to die, and that was that, she had no reason to live at all, now she couldn't ever even frown, he was her light, her comfort, her happiness, her life. Without him she wouldn't off been able to keep her mask up for much longer but now she didn't have a mask, she didn't need one. His love gave her all she need and she would never be sad again not matter what happened he would always be there, even if he died, she could still trust him to protect her.  
  
Her eyes flashed open, what if he did die? Could she really handle such a big emotional blow? She would be joining him minutes after he died, when he died, she shook her head to rid such thoughts from her head, Duo wasn't going anywhere, never, always and forever he was going to stay, she felt so sure about that. She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him and nothing could separate them, ever.  
  
She finished her shower, and then got dressed. She sat in her room for a while, doing nothing but staring out the window and having her mind search the sky, and dream of the future soon to come. She would still go to college of course. She was going to be a doctor, now she had Duo behind her so it would be even easier. She still expected for this all to be a dream even now, she was waiting for herself to wake-up and then..  
  
Hotaru stood up; it had been well over an hour perhaps almost two. She dressed in black jeans and a loose purple shirt, comfy stuff. She came downstairs; when she got there everyone was already there, except Duo. He was always late. Everyone looked up at her.  
  
Rei smiled, "Why are you glowing Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru blushed, "I am not glowing."  
  
Rei laughed, "Yea, sure Hotaru, whatever you say, now come on Setsuna!" she turned to Setsuna, "Why did you invite us all?"  
  
Setsuna smiled up at Hotaru, "Not telling yet, we still have one more coming before we announce it."  
  
Usagi looked up from her appetizers "It? Whats it? Is everything ok? Is something wrong with Hotaru?"  
  
Chibi-Usa piped up "I hope its good news, nothing wrong with Hota-chan!" She smiled really big at Hotaru, Hotaru relised she was from the future, she probably already new was "it" was.  
  
Hotaru looked over them all in a kind expression :These are my friends, my family, how could I ever doubt my importance to them, I am one of them. How could I have ever though else wise.:  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Michiru went to open it knowing of course it was Duo. He came in slightly wet, it was raining outside. He stood beside Hotaru and held her hand smiling at her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Haruka put them on the spotlight.  
  
"Ok, you two, have something to tell us all?"  
  
Hotaru blushed. Her eyes glanced over all of them, they all looked rather deliciously suspensed at the ideas of what they thought.  
  
She stared. "Last night Duo.asked."  
  
"Her to marry me!"  
  
TBC- Any comments? Please R&R or send comments to Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com 


End file.
